


escape....................................................mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

by nyanyasagishi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: %$%$@&!$#143#@#!¨&
Kudos: 2





	escape....................................................mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Author's Note:**

> uma coisinha que eu escrevi, mas não pensei em continuar. se quiserem postar interpretações nos comentários eu adoraria ler e discutir minha visão original, embora eu acredite que várias interpretações possam ser feitas.

Tão sensível.

Pinga, pinga...

Prazer esmagador.

Cof, cof, por favor, pare!

Ela puxa o perigo para longe de minhas mãos e chora.

Eu me sinto vazia e ela também.

Meu cadáver está aqui a dias e eu não sinto nenhum cheiro.

Por que a vida é injusta? Por que ela é tão abençoada? Ela é Deus? Ou o demônio?

_Existe um pequeno demônio dentro de todas nós._

_Mas está tudo bem agora._

_Nós escapamos._


End file.
